


Two cents

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Voyeurism, group fapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Just another regular porn watching night for all the members.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Two cents

"You know what I like so much about watching dick?" Tegoshi says leaning back casually on Koyama's couch. 

"I'm sure you can't wait to share," Shige mumbles as his eyes are focused on the wide screen with two guys engaged in adult activities. 

He doesn't bother hiding that he, just like the rest of them, is already fumbling with his zipper, gasping and playing around, hands on, near or close to their crotches. 

The atmosphere is perfect, quiet, chilled and relaxed, a night before their day off always the best choice for member ai. 

"How it looks so demanding," Tegoshi says, voice dropping a bit as his fingers tease the outlines of his wide pants, which Shige comes to hate more and more. Koyama's bulge is so nicely visible in his tight blue pants, satisfying the voyeur in Shige. 

"It's like it's talking," Tegoshi goes on with his little story, and Koyama whines as he gives in, always having been the most sensitive to visual stimuli, and unzips his pants and pulls down his briefs to touch himself directly.

"Hmm, Kei," Massu mumbles from next to Koyama, leaning against his shoulder, eyes focused on the real dick in front of him now rather than the one on screen. 

Koyama makes a little show out of teasing the tip, resulting in an approved growl from Massu. 

"And what does it say?" Shige hears himself asking. 

Tegoshi blinks, having been distracted by what is going on to his right, but then sweetly turns his attention to Shige. 

"I want inside," he whispers, and the ambiguity of it makes Shige's cock twitch. 

"I like the veines," Massu throws in his two cents, and the other three humm politely, in case of Shige it turning more into a moan as Tegoshi leans in closer to bite on his earlobe. 

"I'm so hot," Shige whines and intensifies the firmness of his groping, the sounds of Koyama from the other side of the couch fueling his stimuli. 

"I wanna watch," Tegoshi purrs and pokes Shige's thigh. "Take it out"

Shige nods and slides down his pants, his length springing free and right into Tegoshi's mouth. Shige mewls. 

The guys on screen keep going, but nobody is really watching anymore. Massu is busy with his hand around Koyama's dick now while jerking off himself hard, whereas Tegoshi is teasing himself by not touching himself for now and focusing on pleasuring Shige. He gets rewarded soon as Shige twitches, and Tegoshi swallows.

"I like when it twitches," Koyama pants, close, and he groans when jets of cum are pumped from his swollen dick by Massu's strong hand. 

"Hm, yeah that's also nice to watch," Tegoshi agrees, having pulled back and now lazily leaning back with his own hand around his dick until he feels Koyama's joining his, and he smiles to turn his head to the right to trade hot kisses with his leader. 

"I like when it comes," Shige suddenly says when nobody expects it anymore, and Tegoshi moans into Koyama's mouth both from the words and the hand around his cock. 

"The spurts, huh" Massu mumbles with a grin and Shige nods and they trade gazes when Tegoshi erupts into Koyama's hand. 

This leaves only Massu, and he takes his time, the other three squished together on the couch watching him with lazy eyes, knowing how much he likes to be watched. 

That's the sweet thing about being together for so long with someone, knowing what they like. 

Massu finishes with a low growl and Shige finally switches off the TV to snuggle closer as they all pile up to cuddle, Koyama using the last of his energy to hand everyone Kleenex. 

"Next time, you will surely tell us what you like about watching porn," Shige says half jokingly to Tegoshi and Tegoshi laughs. 

"Of course! How did you know" He winks and the other three roll their eyes before dozing off. 


End file.
